The present invention relates to document holders or trays. More specifically, the present invention provides a document holder than is configured to support documents or other objects above a display monitor for increased visibility and accessibility.
Many individuals perform work at a desk, table, or other surface that includes a display monitor connected to a computer or other electronic device. The display monitor and other objects on the desk can sometimes cause an inordinate amount of clutter, reducing available workspace. It can be difficult to find important physical documents that are scattered about a cluttered desk. Even if the physical documents are placed on the desk in an organized manner, it is difficult to observe both a display monitor and a physical document at the same time. Individuals may hold the document up next to the display monitor, which can be extremely tiring. The lack of organization and adequate document holders can lead to lost focus and lost productivity, among other negatives. In order to address these concerns, the present invention provides a document holder for a display monitor that is configured to support physical documents positioned above the display monitor, providing for enhanced accessibility and visibility.
Some document holder devices exist in the known art. However, these devices have several drawbacks. The devices in the known art typically only include small clips for holding single documents and do not have the ability to hold multiple documents in a position above a display monitor. These devices typically lack a support surface upon which the document can rest, meaning the document can easily become dislodged and wrinkled or otherwise damage. The devices in the known art also lack the ability to collapse or fold to a compact or stored position when not in use.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing document holder devices. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.